I Hope You Love Me Back
by whitetigerofthenight321
Summary: Yuri left a few weeks ago and hasn't returned, leaving Wolfram confused, frustrated, and hurt that he would leave with so much as a word. He is left to celebrate this special day on his own, wondering what he did wrong. What is Yuri up to? Will he get back in time to tell Wolfram everything? Read and find out!


**Author's Note: Another shorty! Though this one may or may not go into my other story "The Dream, The Journey, The Future" but I'm not sure. Tell me what you think of the idea. Heck, while you're at it, tell me what you think of this period! Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

"Yu-chan! Dinner is ready!" Jennifer shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming Mom!" Yuri hollered back, making the final touches on his project.

"It's Mommy sweetie." Yuri rolled his eyes. Finishing up, he set the package down on his desk and hurried down the stairs. Shori and Shoma were already sitting at the table, both rereading this morning's newspaper.

"Here boys, eat up!" Jennifer declared, setting down her huge bowl of her home-cooked curry, along with a bowl of rice. The men made quick work of her food, making it a point to praise Jennifer on her work. She just smiled and ate her meal, happy her family was home together.

"So Yuri, you heading back to the Demon Kingdom?" Shoma started, wiping his mouth with a napkin. Yuri nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go after dinner." _I hope I'm not too late_ Yuri added in his head, worry etched in his face. Jennifer gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sure Wolf-chan will be very happy Yu-chan." She said, placing a reassuring hand over Yuri's own. Yuri smiled weakly.

"Thanks Mom."

"It's Mommy Yu-chan." Yuri sighed but said nothing. He excused himself, making his way to the bathroom.

"Good luck Yu-chan." Shori murmured, still not happy with it, but if this is what Yuri wanted, then who was he to argue. Yuri turned, a grin stretching across his face. He gave him a quick thank you and exited the room.

"My how that boy has grown." Shoma commented, remembering when Yuri was just a little boy. Jennifer nodded, a sad smile on her face.

Yuri went into his room, making triple sure the package was wrapped tightly in plastic so it wouldn't be ruined. Nodding in satisfaction, he scooted to the bathroom and turned on the water, checking the package again as he waited.

He stepped in once it was filled. Immediately the water began to swirl around him. He closed a there. Thank Shinou he learned how to choose his location when he transported.

Making sure the coast was clear, he hopped out of the bath, scurrying over to the dresser to get ready for the big surprise.

~*(&)*~

Wolfram sighed for the umpteenth time. _Where is that stupid wimp?_ He wondered, feeling annoyed and slightly hurt that Yuri would be gone today of all days.

"I'm sure he'll turn up, give him a little more time." Conrad said, squeezing Wolfram's shoulder reassuringly. Wolfram brushed it off.

"It's already late evening. He's not coming back." Wolfram spat, though Conrad could clearly see the sadness in those emerald eyes. Conrad and Cecilie shared a knowing look.

"Oh Wolfie, Conrart is right. Yuri wouldn't leave without a reason. I'm sure he will be back in time for your birthday." Cecilie added, hugging her youngest tightly. Wolfram didn't have anything more to say, so he moved away to sit back at the table, tired of the silly party his mother just _had_ to throw already. He turned when he felt a tug on his shirt.

"Here Wolfram, I made this for you." Greta said, holding out a crude drawing. "See, It's our family! That's you, that's me, and that's Yuri!" She explained giddily. Wolfram smiled softly and kneeled down to her level.

"It's beautiful Greta, thank you." He said, hugging the girl tightly. Greta giggled and hugged him back.

"I love you Wolfram." She said, snuggling her head into her adoptive father's chest. Wolfram's heart tugged. He would never get tired of hearing those words. If only a certain someone would say those three little words to him…

"I love you too Greta." He murmured, refusing to think about that wimpy idiot of a fiancé. "Now go on and play with Beatrice."

Greta nodded and ran over to where her friend was play. Wolfram sighed again, looking out the window. _Where are you Yuri?_

~*(&)*~

Yuri stepped back to admire his handy work. It was pretty good, what with the streamers in gold and greens, the Beautiful Wolfram and Yuri's Innocence flowers in the emerald green vases littered every surface. Yuri went back to work, pulling out some more things out of his bag. _I hope Wolfram is doing alright._

~*(&)*~

Wolfram sulked, sitting on the bay window bench, glaring at the sky as if it was to blame for his fiancé's idiocy.

"Wolfie, why don't you join the party? It's all for you after all." Cecilie suggested gently, brushing her hand through his soft hair. For once Wolfram didn't argue. He stood and headed for the crowd of guests, who upon seeing him gave him well wishes. He plastered on a smile in thanks, the small action almost too much for him at the moment.

Conrad looked at his dejected brother sadly, wishing he could tell him what was really going on. He sighed, remembering how earnest Yuri was about him promising not to tell Wolfram anything. He sighed and turned to the person next to him to take his mind off of the whole situation. The music began to play in the background. Some of the guests paired off to dance.

"Wolfram! Wolfram!" Greta shouted over the crowd. Wolfram turned and smiled warmly.

"What is it Greta?" He asked, amused by her excitement.

"Can we dance?" She asked, suddenly shy.

"Of course." Wolfram said, taking her tiny hand in his.

As they danced Wolfram's thoughts kept going back to Yuri. Where was he? Why wasn't he here? Did he hate him that much?

"Wolfram?" Greta inquired, jarring Wolfram from his thoughts. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean Greta?" Wolfram replied with a question, trying to save face.

"You looked really sad right now." She said, "Is it because you miss Yuri?"

Wolfram's breath hitched, not expecting her to catch on so quickly. "Yes, I do miss him." He relented, not seeing any reason to lie to his adoptive daughter.

"I miss him to, but I know he'll be back soon, so that should make us happy, right?" Greta's eyes shined with innocence. Wolfram's eyes softened, her adorable question touching his heart in a way only a child could.

"That's right Greta. That's right." He murmured, holding Greta close. Greta hugged him tightly before letting him go altogether.

"Thank you for dancing with me." Greta thanked, practicing her manors. Wolfram smiled and gave a gentle pat on top of her head.

"You're very welcome Greta." Wolfram replied, feeling a slight sense of pride seeing his daughter using what he had taught her. Greta smiled and ran off again to who knows where. Wolfram smiled. She was so much like Yuri you'd swear they were actually related. He paused, just the thought of Yuri sent Wolfram throw a furry of emotions that he couldn't even comprehend. Wolfram sighed, heading upstairs.

"Leaving so soon?" Conrad inquired quietly, not wanting to grab the attention of the others. Wolfram nodded tiredly.

"I just want to be alone right now." He whispered, refusing to make eye contact with his brother. Conrad nodded in understanding, but once again decided to say nothing, trusting that Yuri would follow through.

Wolfram made his way up the stairs, rubbing his neck in exhaustion. These parties his mother loved to throw really took it out of him. His eyes dulled with sadness. Why would Yuri skip out on him? Did Yuri hate being with his fiancé that much?

That question haunted him every night. Why didn't Yuri just break it off? If- if he did hate him, then why stick around? His stubbornness refused to let Yuri go, but his heart told him otherwise.

Shaking his head to rid himself of his depressing thoughts, he shoved the doors of the bed chamber only to be greeted by the object of his thoughts standing in the middle of the room.

A red hot rage flooded his veins, his heart beating with a vengeance. He stormed up to Yuri, punching him square in the jaw. Yuri yelped, falling to the ground with the force. Wolfram yanked him up by his collar.

"Where in Shinou have you been?! I was waiting for you all week to return! Do you know how worried I was?! How insensitive are you?!" Wolfram accused loudly, glaring viciously at his idiotic fiancé.

"Wolfram, I left so I could-"

"What were you off doing anyway? Was it to get with some two bit tramp?" Wolfram interrupted, the spark in his eyes proving his elemental status.

"Wolf, if you'd just-"

"Why you unfaithful little-"

"WOLFRAM! Just listen, okay?" Yuri bellowed. Wolfram was stunned into silence. Never, ever had Yuri raised his voice towards him. Wolfram took a step back, not really sure what to do with himself.

Yuri sighed. Of course Wolfram would make this difficult. "Just look around Wolf."

"Yuri, what are you talking abou-" Wolfram stopped mid-sentence, taking in all of the decorations. Every surface was covered in flowers and candles. Streamers littered the cealing, the four poster bed. Wolfram walked around, plucking a Yuri's Innocence from one of the vases, holding it close. He turned to look at him "Yuri. What is all of this?"

"I wanted to celebrate properly." Yuri replied simply, holding out a small box wrapped in gold wrapping paper with an emerald bow. "Happy Birthday Wolfram."

Wolfram took the gift gingerly, eyeing the small box with a skeptical look on his face. "What is it?"

"It's a Birthday present. On earth we wrap our gifts before we give them." Yuri explained, "Go on, open it."

Wolfram hesitated for a moment, but did as he was told. Carefully he tore the wrappings, placing the paper on the table before staring curiously at the little velvet box. He opened it to find a beautiful silver ring. Wolfram gasped, staring at the emerald stone in wonder, loving how the band wrapped around it.

"Yuri, wha-" Wolfram turned, only to find Yuri down on one knee.

"When someone loves another on earth, they buy them a ring." Yuri began, smiling warmly and grasped Wolfram's unoccupied left hand in his own, "When they give that person the ring, they get down on one knee and ask that person to marry them."

Wolfram's breath hitched, not believing his ears. Could it be that Yuri?...

"Wolf, since I first met you I thought that you were beautiful. As I've gotten to know you over the years, I've learned that you are stubborn, loud, head strong, and sometimes a little arrogant."

"Yuri…" Wolfram warned, but Yuri merely chuckled.

"I've also learned that you are loving, kind hearted, loyal, brave, and I know that you would do anything to protect the people you love.

"We may fight, and we certainly have our differences. Even so there's something about you that I can't quite pinpoint and if you'll have me, I plan to spend the rest of my life trying to figure out what it is about you that makes me smile for no reason, cry when you are hurting, angry when we fight, and happy just by being near me."

Wolfram's eyes watered. No one had ever said anything of this nature to him before.

Yuri smile widened slightly and he squeezing Wolfram's hand reassuringly. "Wolfram von Bielefeld, will you marry me?"

Wolfram didn't move. Never in a million years did he ever expect this to happen. He couldn't even speak. He fell to his knees, the joints too weak to hold his weight.

"Wolfram?" Yuri called gently, concern etched in his face. Wolfram starred into his dark, charcoal eyes, searching them.

"Did you really mean all of that?" he asked, still not believing what he heard.

Yuri smiled softly and nodded. "Every word."

Wolfram didn't even bother to try and stop the tears. He tackled Yuri to the ground, hugging him fiercely. Yuri laughed and wrapped his arms around the blubbering blond.

"Should I take that as a yes?" He said, still chuckling. Wolfram squeezed him tighter.

"I said yes the first time you proposed you idiot!" Wolfram chided loudly, tears still spilling out of his happy emerald eyes. Yuri sat them upright, adjusting Wolfram so he sat comfortably in his lap. He plucked the velvet box from where it was accidentally tossed and opened it, taking the ring nestled inside and placing it on Wolfram's left ring finger. Wolfram starred at the ring in adoration for the meaning, though confusion flickered in his eyes.

"Why my left hand?" Wolfram asked, his voice rough from all the cry- ahem, emotion he shed.

"Because the ring finger on the left hand is where a wedding ring goes. It tells everyone else that you're spoken for." Yuri replied, threading his fingers with Wolfram's. He leaned in and kissed him square on the mouth.

Wolfram's eyes widened comically, caught completely off guard. He recovered quickly though, and kissed Yuri eagerly back. They broke apart after a moment, panting from the lack of air.

Yuri rested his forehead against Wolfram's, a loving smile adorning his face. "I love you, Wolf."

Wolfram smiled back. "Took you long enough to say it." He kissed him softly back, "I love you to you wimp."

"Really? You're going to call me a wimp after all that I just did for you?" Yuri said in mock exasperation. Wolfram laughed, wrapping his arms around Yuri's neck.

"Yes, I will call you a wimp," Wolfram replied with a fake smirk, "Because you're _my_ wimp."

Yuri's eyes softened at the proclamation. He nuzzled his nose against Wolfram's cheek, but in doing so he missed the mischievous glint in Wolfram's emerald eyes.

"And if you ever even think about cheating on me now-"

"Wolfram!"

* * *

**What do you say guys, is this a keeper? Let me know! ^_^**


End file.
